Long Time No See
by fallenangel0624
Summary: Michaelyn just moved, having no idea that her world is about to be completely turned around. What with finding her mate and seeing her brother who she thought was dead. Leah/OC this is my first fic, so we will see how it goes. F/F
1. Chapter 1

I pulled into Forks High School in my black Mustang. As I got out people started to stare. I could hear them whispering new girl as I made my way down the hall to the office. As I walked in I saw a woman with red hair and glasses reading something on the computer. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up and blinked a few times.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked.

"Yes you can. My name is Michaelyn Cullen, I'm new here." As I said my name I noticed her heart speeding up.

"Of course, well let me get your schedule for you." She went through a few stacks of paper and finally found what she was looking for. She handed me three pieces of paper. "Now, this is your schedule, this is a map of the school, and this I need signed by all your teachers." She said pointing to each one.

I nodded and said a quick thanks. As I was about to leave she said, "Miss Cullen. You wouldn't happen to be adopted by Dr. Cullen would you?"

"No. We must be distant cousins or something." I said.

As I walked the hallways I looked at my schedule to see what I had.

1-Math

2- Advanced History

3- P.E.

4- Biology

Lunch

5- Advanced English

6- French

Well this should be easy. I'm already fluent in French, and I've learned the rest so many times I could do it in my sleep. Well, that is if I ever slept. I made my way to my first class. When I got there I felt eyes on me. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip. He stared at the slip for a long time then finally signed it.

"My name is Mr. Wilson, you will sit by Miss Hale. Miss Hale please raise your hand." I saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair raise her hand in the back of the class. I took a deep breath to make sure I was in control. I smelled something non-human, something like me. I quickly checked the room while masking my sent. There were three of them. One was the Hale girl. Another was a girl with brown hair. The last one was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had black hair that went into her deep brown eyes and tan skin.

As I walked past her I breathed in. MY GAWD! She had the most intoxicating smell. She smelled of the woods and sunshine. I made sure I was masked as I got to Hale. I got my supplies and got to work.

When class ended I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was putting my things away. I looked up and saw a boy with highlights in his light brown hair smiling at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hi, my name is Nick. I was wondering if I could show you to your next class." He never stopped smiling.

"I'm sure I'll manage." I said as I got up and walked out the door. He seemed fazed for about half a second before he came after me.

"Well, are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want you to be late for class or anything."

"Regardez oh, je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant va-t'en!" I said in French (Oh look, I found it. Now go away!). I saw my class room and walked in.

I saw that the guy from my last class was there. I gave the teacher the slip, and like before, she seemed shocked by my name. Instead of having me just sit down I had to introduce myself. I let out a big sigh.

"My name is Michaelyn Cullen. I'm 17 years old. I moved here from Paris, France. I lived there for about two years. I've lived in a lot of places in Europe and the U.S." I said. I went and took my seat, after Miss. Moore pointed to a seat by a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I took my seat and felt almost every pair of eyes on me.

The girl leaned over and whispered. "Hi, I'm Shannon." I just gave her a side glance. She had on dark blue skinnies, high heels, and a tight tube top. "Did you really live in Paris?" I just nodded. Throughout the whole class period she kept asking me questions. I would either nod or shake my head or nothing at all. The bell finally rang and I got up and left as quickly as I could.

My next two classes basically I either got hit on or was asked never ending questions. In both of these classes the girl with the intoxicating sent wasn't there.

I got asked to sit with a lot of people but each time I told them no, sometimes I would even do it in a different language.

Finally lunch came. I found an empty table and started to do homework even though it would only take me about five minutes. When I was done with that, I looked and saw that more people were there and most of them were either looking at me or at a table three tables down to my right. The table had 10 kids sitting there. One was the Hale girl; she was sitting next to a boy with dark curly hair and had very big muscles. To his right was a guy that looked in pain, I think his name is Jasper. Next to him was a pixie looking girl. The brown haired girl sat next to a guy who had bronze like hair. A girl with bronze hair sat next to two tan guys with short black hair. Finally I saw the girl with the intoxicating smell. I saw the guy with the bronze hair smirk. I just sighed and kept looking around.

A group of boys and girls started to make their way towards me. I gave out another sigh and just looked at them. They finally stopped and sneered at me, when they reached my table. "Hey new kid, who said you could sit at our table?" a girl with curly black hair that went done to the middle of her back said.

"No one." I said calmly. The girl just smirked.

"Well then I suggest that you get up and move."

"No." She just smirked even bigger.

"I wasn't asking, I was saying."

"So?" I asked in a calm tone, as I tilted my head.

"So," she said placing her hands on the table, "move it, or we'll make you." She said with a smug smile.

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. Giggling turned into full out laughter. Now the group started to look mad. That only made me laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked through clenched teeth.

"That you think that I'm scared of you. You think with a few meaningless words will make me move, and the look on your faces." As I said this I saw them burning up with anger. I heard a snickering to my right. I glanced over and saw that almost everyone at the table with the Hale girl was trying to hold in their laughter. I suddenly stopped laughing and glared at the girl and her group. I saw some of them flinch when I did.

"Now why don't you run along, find a new table, sit your sorry butts down, eat your lunch, and leave me alone." I said with venom. A few of them started to back up, but the girl stayed.

"And if we don't?"

A gave her a smile that would stop any heart from beating with fear. "I'll become your worst nightmare." I felt the venom filling my mouth, and a hiss escaped my lips. I made my eyes slowly turn blood red from their emerald green color, as the seconds ticked by. The girl slowly got up and walked away. I laughed at myself. I closed my eyes, and got myself under control. I got up and left the lunchroom.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. I found out that the girl that smelled so good name was Leah, and her brother was Seth. Also the rest of her siblings names. Hale girls name is Rosalie, and her brother is Jasper. Pixie girls name is Alice, her brother Emmett (dark curly hair).Edward and his sister Renesmee (bronze hair). Brown hair girls name is Bella. The other tan guy was Jacob. Apparently their all a thing. Or so Shannon said. Rosalie is with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Bella with Edward, and Renesmee with Jacob. I also found out why the lady asked me if I was adopted by Dr. Cullen. All of them are adopted by him, and it seems we're a lot alike.

The final bell rang and I made my way to the office and gave the slip to the lady. I walked out to my car, and saw that the pixie girl was by my car. When she saw me she had a big smile on her face.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Hi my name's Alice. Alice Cullen." She held out her hand.

"Michaelyn Cullen." I said. Her smile spared even wider.

"Maybe we're related. Would you like to come over to my house? I know my father would like to meet you."

"Maybe later, I got to get home." I said getting into my car. I started the engine and left her with a smile on her face.

I would just like to say thanks for reading. Please message and rate. And if you have any ideas for why Michaelyn is mad at Carlisle, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into a gravel drive outside of the town. I came to a two story gray house with lots of windows. I parked next to my blood red Ninja that was in the garage with all my other fast toys. ;)

Home sweet home... Well,home-sweet-living-by-yourself-home. I stepped into my quiet home, usually when people step into a house that's so quiet it seems eerie. To me, it's like paradise. I turn on my I-Home to 'Paper Cut' by Linkin Park and blast it all through my house. Another form of paradise.

I get done with everything (cleaning, homework, etc.) in 3 minutes. *sigh* Now what am I supposed to do?

I felt a tickling in my throat and smiled. It's hunting time!

I walked into the woods that surrounded my house. I let all my senses expand to find my pray. There was a herd of deer about a mile east from where I was. I took off running, making sure I stayed down wind so they wouldn't be spooked.

Jumping into a tree, I looked down at the herd and saw two males and three females. I felt venom in my mouth as I saw the blood pulsing in their necks.

My nails grew longer so they were claw like. Fur the color of tanish gold covered my skin. Bones moving to fit the new form, and my canines growing out into sharped points.

My new form, a beautiful mountain lion, but more deadly than any other creature in these woods. It took two seconds for me to be in this form.

I zeroed in on my target, one of the males, and pounced. My claws clung to his body as my teeth sank down into its neck. The blood flood into my mouth as I drank.

When I was done I changed back to my normal body. Who's next? I thought with a smile.

I heard rustling about half a mile away. Breathing in, I smelt a sweet intoxicating smell. It's one of them, I thought.

Changing my shape again, though not as dangerous as my last. Silky black fur covered my skin, my bones becoming smaller and changing their shape. Nails growing longer, teeth becoming sharper, and my sent not like my own now, more of a home smell to it, with a hint of predator. Making myself a heartbeat to seem like a real animal.

Footsteps coming closer and closer. Hmm they should be here in about 3...2...1... That's when I saw them. There was three of them but I couldn't see their faces. One was small compared to the other two. She looked to be about 15 years of age, with long bronze like hair. The other two looked familiar, I breathed in to get their scent. My Gawd! That scent, I know that scent.

"Leah, can we go home now?" asked the young girl. One of the others turned to the girl and smiled. As soon as she did my fake heart jumped. Leah had the most intoxicating smell ever.

"Of course, Nessie." I stepped out from where I was and made sure Nessie saw me. *meow* Nessie stopped and looked down at me. *meow* I walked up to her and purred when her soft hand went over my silky fur. She smiled at this.

"Oh, Leah, Uncle Emmett, isn't it just the cutest kitty you've ever seen!?" The man turned, this man was a big as a bear, but his smile and eyes made him seem like a teddy bear.

"That is a cute kitty Nessie." Emmett said.

"Can I keep her, please, please, please!?" I saw her give them the cutest puppy dog face that no one in their right minds could say no to. I, on the other hand did, the same thing but only with my kitten face. As they looked at us I saw their faces soften and they were ready to say yes. They looked at each other, and seemed to be having a mental conversation.

Finally they turned back to us and sighed. "You can keep it.." Nessie picked me up and started doing a happy dance, "If your parents say ok." Nessie stopped dancing when they finished.

"Fine, then let's go home." Then she took off running.


	3. Chapter 3

Forest speeding past us as Nessie ran with me in her arms. I turned my head into her chest so I could think without being distracted. What exactly was my plan when I got to the Cullen's house? ... _I have no idea_, I thought to myself. _Well I could just see if they're a threat, then I'll see what happens from there._

_Wait... what's that sound?_ Turning my head so I could place one of my ears on her chest. I heard a heart pumping, blood going in and out of her heart. But that would mean, that she is a half human!? _That can't be possible, can it?_

As I was trying to figure out this mystery, Nessie started to speed up when she saw a big white house. I didn't notice until we suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw a woman with a heart shaped face with long brown hair smiling down at us.

"Esme, where's mommy and daddy?" Nessie asked looking around.

"We're in here sweetie." A female voice said from what I guess was the living room. (I'm not going to describe the room or the house at all because you all should know it by now) Nessie walked into the room with me still in her arms.

"What do you got there?" asked Bella. Nessie smiled big and held me under my arms, presenting me to Bella and Edward. They smiled at me. Bella reached out her hand and carefully stroked my silky fur. I started purring softly under her touch (screw you! I'm a cat, I purr). I saw Edward reaching out to stroke my fur. Before he could, though, I clawed at his hand. Edward retracted back as I started hissing at him.

"What the hell?"

"I don't think she likes you, Edward." Bella said with a giggle. She and Nessie tried to calm me down. When Edward finally left the living room did I start calming down. After a few minutes Emmett, Esme, Jacob, Seth, and Rosalie came in.

Nessie picked me back up and walked over to Rosalie. "Auntie Rose, look what I found in the woods." 'Auntie Rose' smiled big at me, or maybe Nessie, I don't know.

"It's really cute Nessie." I started hissing when she said it. Nessie giggled.

"She's not an it, she's a girl." She said with another fit of giggles.

"Well then she is very cute Nessie." I stopped hissing, everyone laughed when I did.

"It's like she knows what we're saying." Emmett bellowed._That's because I do, moron!_

"What are you going to name her?" Asked Rosalie.

"Hmm… I don't know." Nessie said with a puzzled look. "What do you think?"

"What about Jewel;" said Esme, "Because her eyes sparkle like jewels."

I shook my head no. Everyone stared. "You don't want to be named Jewel?" asked Nessie. I shook my head no again.

"Well how about Midnight because of your fur?" asked Bella. I thought for a minute then shrugged. "Ok, so Midnight is a possibility, right?" I nodded.

As they were thinking of another name I started to walk around. My paws making it so I moved quickly. With this I moved in and out of shadows, because my fur was so dark it seemed as if I disappeared.

"How about Shadow?" asked Rose. I paused from my walking and shrugged. She sighed.

"We should name her Demon," Edward said walking in. I gave him a smile, making it look evil with my pointed teeth.

"No daddy, just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she's a demon." said Nessie putting her hands on her hips.

Emmett laughed at this. "The cat doesn't like you Ed? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to that cat!" Edward nearly screamed. "All I did was try to pet her, she swiped at me then started to hiss at me." He looked at me accusingly.

Leah walked in and said, "I think we should call her Micky or Lynn." I stood frozen with one paw in mid step.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because she reminds her of Michaelyn." Edward answered.

"Who?" Five people said, plus a new voice so that would be six. I looked for the new voice and saw Jasper, and by his side was Alice.

"The new girl at school," answered Alice. Alice looked at me and gave me a wink. _Why the hell did she wink at me!?_

"There's a new girl at school? Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Esme.

"We were going to wait and tell you and Carlisle at the same time." Jasper replayed.

Esme nodded. Everyone sat down, giving up on the name game, and started talking. Nessie sat down next to Leah with me on her lap. I turned around and around to get comfortable and ended up with my face toward Leah. As I breathed in my lungs would full with his sent. With Nessie stroking my fur and Leah's sent so close to me I fell asleep. Though I can't sleep naturally, I can sleep in other forms that can.

I felt myself being lifted. After a few minutes something soft was under me, Nessie's arms wrapped around my still small body.

"Goodnight Nessie, have sweet dreams." I heard someone murmur. Probably Bella. Someone leaned down and softly kissed Nessie's forehead. "Keep her safe Michaelyn." Bella murmured. I nodded.

After she left I heard Nessie's soft breathing deepen, and soon had me asleep once again.

I woke up about a hour later to soft whispers coming on the other side of the door. Making sure I made no sound I walked to the door and leaned my ear against it to hear what they were saying.

"Edward what's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself today."

"The new girl, Michaelyn, something's not right about her."

"What do you mean?"

"At lunch, you know when Trixie and her gang came and tried to get her to move to another table?"

"Yah, what about it?"

"Well, I was reading Trixie's mind and she seemed really scared, especially when she thought that Michaelyn's eyes turned red…"

"Wait, her eyes turned red?"

"Yah, also her threat seemed to scare Trixie a lot, too." _Oh crap, Edward's a mind reader! I'm going to have to be extra careful at school now._

I started to scratch the door and meowing. Finally, Edward opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"_Meow"_

"What?"

"She probably wants to be let out, or do you want her doing her business inside the house?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

"Well then let her out." I walked with Edward until he opened the door. I ran (in kitty speed) to the woods, well more like I just ran because their house was surrounded by woods.

I ran, and ran and ran until…


	4. Chapter 4

_I ran, and ran, and ran, until…_

I came upon a dozing silver wolf. In an instant I knew the beautiful wolf was my Leah. _Wait, My Leah? Where did that come from? _She was laying far enough away from the Cullen house to have some peace, but still close enough if she was needed.

Little dust clouds would come and go as she breathed, snout on her front paws. Leah began whimpering, body trembling, eyes rocketing beneath her eyelids. It hurt me to see her like this.

Checking my surroundings, I carefully made my way to her. Changing back to my "human" form when I was in touching distance. As I softly placing my hand on her soft fur, her whimpering increased.

It broke my unbeating heart to see my Leah in such pain, even while she slept. Wanting to relieve her pain I started stroking her fur and humming a song that I hoped would calm her. Leah's whimpers lessened, but her trembling continued. I turned my humming into lyrics to ease her.

**Come stop your crying**  
><strong>It will be alright<strong>  
><strong>Just take my hand<strong>  
><strong>Hold it tight<strong>

**I will protect you**  
><strong>From all around you<strong>  
><strong>I will be here<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry<strong>

Suddenly Leah changed into her human form curling into me. Seeing her pain I continued, now stroking her hair and hold her close while I softly sung in her ear.

**For one so young,**  
><strong>You seem so strong<strong>  
><strong>My arms will hold you,<strong>  
><strong>Keep you safe and warm<strong>  
><strong>This bond between us<strong>  
><strong>Can't be broken<strong>  
><strong>I will be here<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry<strong>

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>From this day on<strong>  
><strong>Now and forever more<strong>

**You'll be in my heart**  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>You'll be here in my heart, always<strong>

As the last note rang out Leah finally became calm in my arms. "It's true I will always protect and love you Leah." _Wait, love? I mean sure I would do anything for her, but can I say I love her? _I looked down at the sleeping shifter feeling my unbeating heart grow with love. _I love her. I love my Leah, my mate. _"I love you Leah. I can't believe I finally found my mate." I pulled her closer and placed a light kiss on the top of her hair.

For the next hour I just held my mate in my arms. I finally left when I heard another shifters paws in the distance coming toward us.


	5. Note

Sorry everyone you was following this story. I was checking over my chapters and saw how the font kept changing so I tried to fix it. Not pying attention I deleted it. But it's all fixed now, hopefully.

- Fallenangel0624


End file.
